


Hey Jude-Destiel

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Song-Based fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Hey Jude, M/M, Minor Angst, Movie Night, New Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, after the heartfelt cofessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Cas rose from his spot on the couch, and walked over to Dean. This song was not made for dancing like in the movie. It was made for bedtime lullabies, for holding the people you love close and never letting them go. It was made for snapshots of happiness, an island of light in the middle of a sea of nothing.Dean guided Castiel’s hands to wrap around his neck, and settled his hands on Cas’s hips. He led Cas to sway to the song, moving in a tiny circle. And then, Dean started to sing along.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Song-Based fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950250
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Hey Jude-Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm really proud of this one, so I hope you enjoy! <3 <3 <3

The world isn’t perfect. People aren’t perfect. We say nothing is perfect. But some moments are. Just snapshots, some only a second, some lasting hours, just click. Nothing goes wrong, nobody gets hurt, the world doesn’t end, and your heart doesn’t break. It’s these sudden, out of the blue, breathtaking moments that are worth living for. And here, dear reader, is where I tell you one. 

* * *

Dean was….happy. That didn’t happen often, and though he knew the reason he was still very surprised. He remembered the feeling of happiness, from a long time ago. Ends of hunts where his dad congratulated him on a job well done. That one time in New Jersey when Sam and he had snuck off to a carnival. Those few short weeks with Cassie, before all hell broke loose. He felt like he hadn’t been truly happy since that night when he spoke the words to Sam that had gotten them started on this whole trail of death and despair, “Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days,” 

The reason for his happiness was currently shoving his face into Dean’s chest, and murmuring, “Dean, I do not understand why you like these kinds of movies. We fight monsters every day, why would you want to watch more of them on the television?” Dean just chuckled and leaned his head down, definitely not smelling Castiel’s hair, which had the perfect perfume of honey, cinnamon, and asphalt after a heavy rainfall. 

“Because it’s funny how wrong they get them, Cas,” he explained, and left out the part about how incredible it felt to hold the angel in his arms. Dean had finally mustered up the courage to tell Cas how he felt, and surprisingly(Not to Sam, or anyone else) the angel felt the same. So here they were, cuddled together on the couch, sometimes trading lazy kisses and working their way through Dean’s horror movie collections, which was not quite as large as his Old Western one, but pretty close. They were cozie, with Dean in his Scooby Doo pajama pants and Stanford Sweatshirt he stole from Sam, and Cas wearing an old pair of Dean’s sweats and an ACDC shirt Dean had gotten him as a present. 

The movie came to an end and before Dean could switch on the next one, Cas snatched the remote and held it out of the hunter’s reach. 

“Dean,” he said, sounding a little testy, but he was far too comfortable to be actually angry, “We should watch something different now,”

“Ok, Cas, what should we watch?” Dean smiled into the angel’s soft hair. 

“Last week you made a comment to Sam and mentioned something called a ‘Swayze movie”. What is that?” Dean chuckled. 

“Yeah, Swayze’s an actor, babe” Oh, how good it felt to say “babe”, Dean was taking every chance, “We can watch Dirty Dancing if you’d like,” Cas nodded, though he had no idea what the movie was. Dean switched to Amazon Prime, and turned on the movie. 

Cas seemed to like it. He laughed at the funny parts, which didn’t generally happen, he exclaimed at one point how, “Baby should do it, this is what she wants!”, and he made several comments that gave Dean plans for what to do later, such as, “Dean, did you know I’ve never had a watermelon?” and, “We should go to the beach some time,” 

As the movie ended, Castiel tucked his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and sighed. 

“I like that move, Dean,” he said.

“Good,” Dean murmured into his head. They remained silent for a few minutes, listening to the credits, before Cas spoke up again. 

“Dean?” he asked, “What is it like to dance?” This surprised Dean. 

“Oh, you’ve never-no, you wouldn’t have, what with all the apocalypse going on,” he paused for a moment, thinking.

“Would you….. like to?” he finally asked. Cas nodded. “Ok, well, we can try it out. I’ve never been that great a dancer, but we have some old records in here. Hold on,” with that Dean rose, somewhat reluctantly, from his spot wrapped around Cas, and went over to the old record player and shelf of records on the far wall of the Dean Cave. He grabbed one that made a small smile form on his lips, and set it down, placing the needle carefully. 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Cas rose from his spot on the couch, and walked over to Dean. This song was not made for dancing like in the movie. It was made for bedtime lullabies, for holding the people you love close and never letting them go. It was made for snapshots of happiness, an island of light in the middle of a sea of nothing. 

Dean guided Castiel’s hands to wrap around his neck, and settled his hands on Cas’s hips. He led Cas to sway to the song, moving in a tiny circle. And then, Dean started to sing along. 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

Dean’s voice was low and husky, so unlike that of when he screamed along to Zepplin or Kansas in the car. This was one he used just for Cas, for the one he loved. It was like pouring his soul out, through his voice, and it would only be heard by his angel. Cas smiled widely, and settled his head on Dean’s shoulder, content to be led by Dean and hear the sound of love, from the only human, only _being_ he would ever love. 

_and anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na na na na_

This was peace. It was love, and happiness, and hope, and joy, all wrapped up in one. It was the chance to live a life free of hurt, or pain, or suffering. It was the exact _opposite_ of heartbreak. This moment, holding Castiel, listening to the song that mattered so much to him, made Dean feel like that crack in his heart, broken a little bit more every time he was abandoned, or lost someone he loved, was finally healed. Castiel was the glue that could piece Dean back together time and time again. 

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_She has found you, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Better, better, better_

_So let it out and let it in_

_Na na na na na_

Dean’s life had been terrible. Still was, if he was being honest. Sam and he had lost so many people, family, that they could never get back, even with the bit of life-giving magic that seemed to follow the Winchesters around. They had lost their family. Mom, Dad, Adam. Everyone. But they found their family too. For the brothers, family was no longer blood. Of course, Bobby would say it never had been. Family was a feeling, that someone would always be there for you, that they would love you no matter what, and, especially in their case, that they would die for you. From Bobby, to Ellen, Joe, and Ash, to Donna, Jody, and their girls, and Cas. Oh, Cas, was family in the most spectacular way. He raised Dean from the pits of Hell, died for him over and over again, and no matter what stupid thing Dean did, he always loved him. Dean could barely remember what life was like, before Castiel. It must have been so empty, so incomplete. Castiel was Dean’s everything, and now that Cas finally knew that, they would be like that forever. You could not have the Angel without the Hunter, Dean without Cas. 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_The minute you let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Cas was Dean’s home, more than the Bunker, more than Baby. They were practically made for each other, and would forever love one another. As they swayed there, the song coming to an end, Dean felt like he could stay in this one moment forever. Castiel did not hold his heart, no, he _was_ his heart. The angel before him was his humanity, however crazy that sounded, and always would be. The song ended, and they stopped. Castiel pulled back, and Dean looked into his eyes, the deepest and most beautiful blue he had ever seen. 

“Cas,” he said, “I love you.”

“And I, you.” replied the angel. 

* * *

So, as you can see, dear reader, the world isn’t perfect. Dean and Castiel’s lives are still hard, and the people they love have not miraculously come back. However, sometimes, in a world of bad, certain moments can be good. Our boys found this happiness in each other, as can you. Lives are hard right now, as they always are. But, sometimes, as cliche as it sounds, good things _do_ happen. It happened for our favorite Angel-Hunter pair, after all. These snapshots of good can make all the difference, after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay, thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you did, leave a comment/kudos :)


End file.
